Pigs in a Pen
by Li-Naga
Summary: Alfred is ripped from his campus by the white gloves of authority towards an uncertain place only spoken of in quiet tones at night. A downward spiral of injustice, confusion, corruption, pain, and devil's play. He's off the grid Will he be able to return to his place now that he has been marked by moderators as an offender? Futuristic AU
1. Chapter 1

A mass of white gloves began grabbing at Alfred and pushing him and pinching at his clothing as he was dragged away from the high school courtyard.

"No no no no NO NO NO! I didn't do anything! Stop it, help! HELP ME!" The people walking around on the paved ground didn't spare the hysterical blonde a second glance. He wasn't a part of the system anymore, what was the point? Restrained by the white gloves, he was lead kicking and screaming through the school walls into a blinding white hallway. His screeches became louder as they bounced off the white, arched walls and he only started to sob as the transparent wall portal to his own world gradually became opaque whiteness again-forever closing up to those who wished to leave.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Alfred shook as a fresh wave of tears spilled from his red eyes and down his tear stained cheeks which were pink with exhaustion. He kept struggling. What for, he didn't even know. He just wanted to get away from these damned gloves. He shrieked as one of the gloves ripped the glasses from his face and another covered his eyes. Immediately, he was overcome with complete thick darkness; courtesy of the sticky latex glove squeezing his face none too gently. Alfred kicked and bucked wildly to try and shake off his oppressors; only succeeding in getting bruises where those disembodied gloves clamped on even tighter than they were before grabbing handfuls of his perfect tanned skin.

His struggling limbs were slow and uncoordinated like a toddler's as he was suspended in mid-air on his back. The glove blocking his eyesight made him feel disoriented and the state of panic grew more severe as he could feel his body being led deeper into the whiteness of the tunnel; sometimes banking on sharp turns that twisted this way and that.

Alfred could feel his stomach flip and twist before lodging itself in his throat as he was dropped suddenly. The wind tugged at the strands of his short golden hair and even ripped off his brown leather jacket as he went tumbling through the vertical white tunnel at an incredible speed. Those white gloved hands slowly fell away and he ripped off the one covering his face as it went lax. He scrambled to get his bearings once he could finally witness where he was.

Alfred was falling fast down this white tunnel that seemed to have no end in sight. Just an expanse of white forevers that kept on coming. He yelped in surprise as something shot past his face and cut his cheek. Other small grey projectiles followed but they were coming so fast and in such a quantity that he couldn't possibly dodge them. He could feel them leaving more stinging cuts all over his body and leaving burning red slashes. After the initial shock, he could feeling the blooming, sharp pain burning wherever the projectiles touched. He could even hear the sound of his clothing being ripped to shreds but was hopeless to stop it. He curled in on himself and waited for something to come. Anything.

And come it did.

His shoulder slammed down hard into something solid as his entire body followed. His neck bent at an awkward angle, cutting off his scream. Alfred could tell that he had stopped moving but his mind was elsewhere. When he tried to open his eyes, he panicked as he couldn't see anything but fuzzy blackness. He squeezed his eyes shut as another pounding wave of pain overtook his body in spasms. Moving was pointless. He could already feel the ends of his bones jutting out where they weren't supposed to, and it curdled the leftover food in his stomach.

Alfred was shivering madly. It was entirely involuntary as no matter how hard he tried to suppress his jolting body, the muscles weren't listening. Just a rapid-fire mind stuck in a ragdoll. This was the thing of nightmares.

* * *

"…are you sure he's the right one?" A light, feminine voice broke through the dark pain-riddled recesses of Alfred's mind. "But…he has a perfect record. This is as close to it as they get. No criminal record. Peaceful. Has logged overtime community work. I-I just don't understand why the moderators took him. And in such a fashion too… poor thing."

"Don't pity them, Eliza. Or do I have to remind you..?" A dense silence came afterwards. "Good. Now take that mangled mess on the floor to one of the assessment rooms so he can be assigned his ID chip and area. Hurry Elizaveta, he's dying. According to the floor sensors he's already lost about 35% of his blood or more and at this rate…"

The words slowly dissipated into nothing and the newcomer groaned before passing out in his own pool of blood.

"Well, shit. Don't panic, Liz. Don't panic yet. Liz, stop panicking." Elizaveta had dropped her tablet and was crouched down next to Alfred. She started to rapidly shake his frame and check for a pulse, only freaking out more when she couldn't find it. She scrambled to find her commands tablet again as the other keeper just stared at her distressed form.

The other person sighed in disenchantment and picked at his own tablet. Typing in a few command codes and waiting for his order to come by. Right on cue, a battalion of shadowy white gloves appeared from seemingly nowhere and lifted Alfred's broken body off the ground. It still dripped with running blood, mostly coming from the lacerations on his body. His limp form was hurriedly lifted out and away from the plain lab room to wherever its destination was.

"I sent him to the intensive care unit. I'm going to move you to that station as well, ok? Damn, always giving me fresh meat." The keeper looked at Eliza's mortified face and shrugged nonchalantly. "So you failed. Blondie is your second chance. Now snap to." He snapped his fingers in rapid succession and left the room as well. The walls opened as he approached them, shutting as soon as he went through.

Elizaveta's shock slowly faded and she made her way towards the ICU, hoping to do better on her next assignment.

* * *

**So what did you think? First fanfiction as of ever... If you'd like it to be continued please express so in the reviews section. There will be several other characters in this story and I am not sure where I would like it to go yet so yes. Comments? Suggestions? I am all ears. (No definite pairings yet and there might not be any at all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I did not receive much positive feedback but will not let that discourage me! It's a cool AU... I promise...baby steps. I changed the category to sci-fi for obvious reasons. enjoy!**

* * *

Eliza looked absolutely frazzled as she entered the ICU. Her hair seemed to flatten out with her mood and her usually immaculate curls were on the fritz. Even her factory-issued lab coat was visibly wrinkled; sleeves uneven. The room was silent as per usual. The few inhabitants in unlucky enough to be in attendance were lucky to receive good quality anesthesia. Every once in a while something undoubtedly human would groan or whimper behind the thin privacy veils from the result of tumultuous nightmares-a side effect of the anesthetic.

"Find Alfred F. Jones." She spoke into her commands tablet. The green symbol that indicated that her message went through flashed a few times on her screen. Just a few moments later a round directory bot floated in front of her before speeding off down the room where the stabilizing rooms resided.

Her face broke out into something akin to concern and the bot turned back around with its seeking eye as if in accusation. She straightened out immediately.

_Don't pity them, Eliza. _The keep's words flashed through her mind, and she could almost physically feel the moderators' eyes on her. But, that was probably paranoia, right?

When she had entered the stability room that hosted Alfred she was surprised to see somehow already there. He wore blue scrubs as opposed to a white lab coat and was hovering over Alfred's battered shoulder touching it in areas every so often and muttering something under his breath. He was highly absorbed in his work and didn't even react to her presence.

"Excuse me, but could you please hand me my analyzer?" A subtle British accent caught in her ears and her eyebrows creased together; unsure of what to do. She fidgeted in place a bit, glancing unsurely at Alfred a few times who seemed to be in a deep sleep and the man in scrubs who had his right hand outstretched and twitching for his device.

"Come on now, it's right over there on the… oh. Who are you?" Angry green eyes abruptly looked over before mellowing out into confusion. The man took off his white surgical mask so it hung under his chin.

"I'm Elizaveta Hedervary. I-"Before she could continue he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, alright. I see. I'm Arthur Kirkland, very nice to meet you. You'll be working with me for the time being then. He took off his puffy surgical cap to reveal a messy mop of blonde hair and made a motion to put his surgical mask back on before shaking his head and slipping that off of his eyes as well. "Do me a favor and get that device over there… No, the one with the curved screen… yes that one."

Eliza had looked lost when face with the array of strange devices finally picking the appropriate one after the third try. "You're new aren't you? Thank you." She frowned at him as she handed him his analyzer and decided to stare at Alfred's cut-up face instead. He looked paler than she remembered when he fell from the lab, but she could see some color resurfacing in his cheeks, no doubt with aid from the blood-drip that was attached to his left arm. Dried blood still stained his clothes and was congealing in his sunny blonde locks. An alarming amount of linear cuts littered his body as if someone kept dragging needles along his skin at different angles.

"Alright, Elizaveta. Well I guess he's your responsibility now. He's stable and should be able to be admitted for assessments by tomorrow if his body works with the mending serum. He looked absolutely ghastly when he came in. The moderators must've had their fun with this one." Arthur remarked then snorted. "What's the point of it anyway?" He turned to Elizaveta and stared as if calculating her. She leveled his stare though the corners of her lips twitched occasionally. Whether because of trying to suppress speech or in irritation he couldn't tell. Maybe a nervous tick?

He broke eye contact with her and went over to his patient to carefully pull out the blood drip that had run dry. Alfred's arm muscles shuddered as he did so. His entire body was trembling again and his visage would contort in discomfort before relaxing only to repeat the entire cycle once more.

Nightmares. He'd seen it too often to not realize that this was a part of their punishment; obviously a direct effect of the medication. Attacking them even when they were down like sickly street dogs. His scrunched his face up in disgust. This wasn't what he had had in mind when he went to pursue his career as a medic.

Arthur pivoted on his heels looking away from his patients form. The younger ones always struck something deep within him. This was one of the youngest ones he'd ever had. Were there not lacerations all over him his skin would have still probably been smooth and soft with naivety. In his records he was only 19years of age… not even passed the set-school system. This didn't feel right to him in the slightest.

"It was really nice to meet you Elizaveta; though I think I'll take leave now. Hopefully we'll see each other again in politer circumstances."

"Yes you as well. Good day, Mr. Kirkland."

The doors hissed lowly as they slid shut leaving Eliza alone with her…subject? Patient? Assignment... None of those quite felt right. She looked over the bland room once more before exiting it herself hoping to get a night's rest before tomorrow's activities.

The lights automatically dimmed as she left and strangely enough she felt uneasy leaving things the way they were. She made her way down the corridor to the elevators which would take her up and over to the living quarters.

Halfway down her hallway she realized that her commands tablet was amiss, sighing in exasperation as she recalled putting it down in the stability room. Now she couldn't get into her dorm. In deep resignation she went back to the elevators punching in her destination furiously when she called one.

She walked briskly to the stability rooms once more, the doors straining to try to open fast enough for her on her rampage. The lights turned up with an airy hum and she located her commands tablet on the table next to Arthur's other technologies.

Suddenly she heard heavy breathing and wheezing. She turned and her throat tightened at the awful sight.

* * *

So... Whatd'ya think? Please review I appreciate any feedback. Do you like where this is going? Do you not like where this is going? well I won't know. Lest you review. Let that sit in yo mind for a while. I think I might not be able to update again until the weekend because of semester exams... sorry. Will there be pairings? The world may never know.


End file.
